Confessions
by Sangoline
Summary: Des confessions, révélations, le prêtre n'est pas au bout de ses peines!
1. Chapter 1

*** ATTENTION** très chères lectrices (hum très chers lecteurs?) cette fic est à prendre** ABSOLUMENT** au** SECOND DEGRE***

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

_**La vie… nous donne pas mal de fil à retordre comme aujourd'hui… je l'ai dure !**_

- Je vous écoute mon enfant.

- …

_**Que c'est chiant, mais quand il faut… il faut ?**_

- Mon enfant ?

_**Hn ? Ah oui c'est vrai le penser mentalement n'est pas suffisant.**_

- Hn ?

- …

- …

- Excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous muet, mon enfant ?

_**J'ai juste pas envie d'être là banane ! Et puis, mon enfant, mon enfant d'où il a vu que j'étais son gosse ? Lui et moi n'avons pas la même classe.**_

- Non.

- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous po…

- Je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré. Le coupais-je.

- Ah.

_**Ba ouais, qu'est ce que tu croyais, abruti. Moi dans une église, en train de me confesser ? Non, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. UCHIWA IS PERFECT !**_

- Et qui vous à forcer à venir ici ?

- Mon père.

- Oui ?

- Non, pas vous mon paternel.

- Oh ! Je vois…

- …

_**Trou du cul !**_

- Pourquoi, vous a-t-il obligé à venir en ce lieu ?

- Il m'a trouvé en fâcheuse position.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- En train de baiser.

_**Et ouais mon gars, je suis jeune, beau, sportif, intelligent, actif sexuellement et au top de ma forme.**_

- … Et pourquoi serait-ce un problème ? Me demanda t-il un peu désorienté.

- J'enculais bien profondément mon petit-copain.

- …

_**Ca y est, il a rendu l'âme. Pas très résistant le curé.**_

- Vous avez clamsé ?

- Que… je… heu… non. Répondit-il complètement troublé cette fois-ci.

_**Dommage.**_

- Ahem, vous êtes donc heu… Ajouta t-il hésitant à appeler un chien un chien.

- Homosexuel, gay et je vous déconseille le topo « c'est mal ».

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous jugez voyons.

_**C'est ça !**_

- Du moment que ce jeune homme et vous-même, vous vous aimez.

_**Ya intérêt ! Sinon je le tue et j'aurais une réelle raison pour venir me confesser cette fois.**_

- Oui, on s'aime. On s'envoie en l'air tous les jours, des fois plusieurs fois par jours. C'est un plaisir de me fondre en lui.

- Vous… vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? M'interrogea t-il, ravalant sa salive.

- Depuis 21 ans.

- Oh, sa fait longtemps.

- C'est mon meilleur ami.

- Je vois les années vous ont rapprochées. Conclut-il.

- Hn.

_**Tu m'étonnes. C'est surtout son joli cul bien rebondi qui m'a ouvert les yeux… si beau ! Bon après avoir fantasmé sur son postérieur pendant un an, j'ai découvert une autre passion : ses lèvres… si tentantes ! Deux ans et demi à baver dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Que c'est frustrant ! Cinq ans à me masturber en pensant à lui. Un vrai supplice.**_

- Que vous reproche exactement votre père ?

- Le fait de sauter le fils de son meilleur ami ? Fis-je d'un ton ironique.

- Oh malheur !

- Comme vous dites.

- …

- …

- Et… comment vous est venu cette passion pour les hommes ?

- Naruto.

- Pardon ? Demanda t-il perturbé.

- Ma passion pour Naruto.

- D'accord, donc ?

- Surement comme la votre.

- Que voulez vous dire ? S'enquiert-il étonné.

- Vous vénérez un mec !

- Dieu n'a pas de sexe.

- Tout le monde considère dieu comme un mec. Vous vous branlez en pensant à lui n'est ce pas ?

- Que… Oh grand dieu, non ! S'égosilla t-il.

- C'est ce que vous hurlez quand vous vous pelotez ?

_**Allez vas-y avoue. Ya pas de mal à être pervers. Moi, je le suis et je me porte vraiment bien.**_

- Mais bien sur que non ! D'où vous vient une idée pareille ?

- On a tous nos faiblesses. Les femmes c'est l'argent et les hommes le sexe. Je suis un homme et il est impensable pour moi, que vous soyez vierge et que vous ne pratiquiez pas quelques rites pas très catholique. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Ahem, pour en revenir au sujet principal, quel âge à votre petit-ami ?

_**Ben voyons, change de sujet, t'as raison. **_

- 21 ans donc trop vieux pour vous pédophile.

- Mais vous avez fini oui ! S'nerva t-il.

- Je ne dis que la vérité.

- Bon passons, à quoi ressemble t-il ?

- Confidentiel, il trop beau pour que je vous laisse l'imaginer. Vous jouiriez sur place, ça ne serait pas très propre.

- Vous êtes possessif.

- Evidemment, il est à moi, c'est ma petite bête de sexe aux fesses d'apollon.

- Est-il d'accord avec vos propos ?

- J'y compte bien, mais vous verrez cela avec lui tout à l'heure. Et, INTERDICTION DE LE MATER !

- Je vois vos parents veulent vous mettre sur le droit chemin.

- Dès que je bande, je sais que je suis dans le droit chemin.

- …

_**Ba quoi ? C'est vrai après tout Naruto c'est ma voie (de l'anus), celui qui me guide (en lui), mon septième ciel.**_

_**J'entends le prêtre soupirer et me dire :**_

- Ecoutez jeune homme, vous avez un sérieux problème. Vous ramenez tout au sexe. Je n'imagine même pas dans qu'elle position votre père vous a retrouvé.

- En levrette, classique. Vous voyez que vous n'êtes pas insensible à la chose !

- Qu.. Bon sa suffit. Hors de mon confessionnal ! Se mit-il à gronder.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Mon cher papa ne sera pas ok. Tant que vous ne lui aurait pas dit quelque chose à mon sujet.

- Hum, à part lui dire que manifestement vous ne pensez qu'avec votre service trois pièce, que vous êtes gay et que je plains votre petit copain. Je ne vois pas quoi d'autre dire.

- Moi, je sais très exactement ce qu'il faut que vous disiez.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que je suis tout à fait normal. Qu' à l'heure actuelle des choses l'homosexualité est une chose évidente et qu'il est temps de l'accepter. Que j'aime à la folie Naruto, me séparer de lui équivaut à me tuer.

- Pourquoi lui dirais-je cela ? Me répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Parce que si vous ne faites pas ça, mon sang Uchiwa qui coule dans mes veines fera surface. Je vous étriperais, vous fracasserais la tête à coup de batte de baseball. Je vous donne le choix celle en acier ou celle en bois, mais j'ai une préférence pour l'acier allez savoir pourquoi. Et, je m'occuperais de vos coucougniettes que je me ferais un plaisir d'écraser, de laminer, de cuire et de les faire bouffer à mon chien : Chidori, amateur de nouveau plat de chair fraiche. Pour finir je vous ferais violer par tous les mecs qui viennent à la messe le dimanche. Vous êtes si naif de croire qu'ils viennent pour une stupide prière, ils se pointent juste dans l'espoir de vous trouez le cul. Etes-vous satisfait ou faut-il que j'agrémente ma menace Umino Iruka, 14 rue Sandaime à Konoha, .00.

- Je… je… ok ? Dit-il sous le choque.

- Nous sommes d'accord, c'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous !

_**Je me barre de cette fichue boite à sardine, les mains dans les poches, sourire accroché aux lèvres et hyper fière de ma menace. Au final, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, je reviendrais peut-être.**_

Owari.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez ris en lisant cette fic et vous n'avez pas mal prit mes propos. Ma fic n'a que pour but de faire rire, oui je sais space l'humour mais faut pas se prendre la tête ^^<p>

**Les reviews sont la joie de vivre des auteurs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre 1 vous a plu? J'espère que le 2 sera aussi à votre goût ^^**

_**Merci pour vos reviews**_

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

_**Bordel, pourquoi moi? J'ai toujours dit que je préféré largement le côté obscur de la force, alors qu'est ce que je fous dans une église, merde !**_

- Ya quelqu'un là dedans ?

- Oui, mon enfant, je suis là.

_**Je soupire pour bien montrer mon envie et dis :**_

- Bon… Heu, on commence par quoi dans une confession ?

- Et bien, que diriez vous de me dire votre prénom ?

- … C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Je croyais que c'était anonyme ce machin.

_**J'espère qu'il fait le secret professionnel sinon on va pas s'entendre. Tain, la vertu mon cul !**_

- Vous n'est pas obligé de le dire, c'est comme vous voulez.

- Ok, le prêtre. Moi c'est Naruto.

_**J'ai cru l'entendre s'étrangler. Oh merde, ils m'ont foutu un éclopé, génial…**_

- Avant tout mon enfant, je tiens à vous adresser ma compassion et tout mon soutient.

- Huh ? Pourquoi ça ? Fis-je très étonné.

- Votre petit ami ne doit vraiment pas être facile à vivre.

- Quoi ? Mais Sasuke est adorable! Le défendais-je.

- …

- Il est très gentil, doux, il fait attention à mes moindres désires. Il est trop sexy, c'est une bombe ce mec. Et, je vous dis pas au lit, le kiffe total. Ah, j'adore quand il me plaque fort contre un mur et que nous le faisons. J'aime quand c'est sauvage !

_**Il parle pas c'est normal ? Pff ok j'vais devoir faire la conversation à moi tout seul. A la la, l'incompétent.**_

- Il aime mes fesses, j'en suis sur, tout les moyens sont bons pour me les peloter et j'aime vraiment ça. Cependant, ce que j'affectionne particulièrement ce sont ses tétons ! Dont un est percé, sa me donne des vapeurs rien que dans parler. C'est fascinant, séduisant, ensorcelant… Merde, je bave.

_**Ce curé vient de poussé un soupire de désespoir total. Il doit trouver ça affligeant. Qu'il se trouve un mec et après on verra si il n'agirait pas comme un débile! L'amour sa rend dingo.**_

- Hé mais comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez Sasuke ? Demandais-je suspicieux.

- Il est venu se confesser ce matin.

- Ah ! Lui aussi on l'a honteusement honteusement à se pointer ici. Franchement, on a le droit de coucher ensemble, on est majeur quand même. Nan, mais quelle idée aussi de se pointer à l'appart sans prévenir et sans frapper. C'était pire qu'une douche froide ! Et, dire que j'allais bientôt jouir, sa devrait être puni par la loi !

- N'exagérez quand même pas. Me dit-il légèrement excédé.

- Ah ouais, ça vous plairez vous qu'on vous dérange sans scrupule pendant vos caresses quotidienne ?

- JE NE ME MASTURBE PAS! Eleva t-il la voix.

- Ouais et moi, je suis la sainte vierge !

_**Je sais bien ce qu'il pense, que les jeunes qu'aujourd'hui sont sans gênes, n'ont aucuns tabous et complètement débauchés. Ba on voit ce que les tabous ont fait de nos ancêtres : des gens aigris et totalement jaloux de notre libido épanouie. C'est tout à fait naturel de répondre à ses besoins, donc moi je me mets au vert et je baise tout simplement.**_

- C'est totalement impossible.

- Ah ouais tout comme c'est possible d'être enceinte par l'opération du saint esprit. Nan, mais avec toute la médecine et la technologie qu'il y a maintenant, on sait tous qu'en fait la Marie, elle a jouée à en veux-tu en voilà avec on ne sait qui ! D'où l'expression « Marie salope ».

_**Alors mon gars ? Sur le cul face à mon argument de choque, héhé j'suis trop balèze. Sasuke aurait été fier de moi !**_

- Dites monsieur le curé…

- Appelez-moi, mon père.

- Hors de question ! Je n'ai qu'un père et j'aime mon papa chéri. Lui claquais-je direct.

_**C'est mon papa à moi, le seul, l'unique, celui qui m'a foutu dans cette situation… en y réflichissant bien, j'suis plus du tout sur de l'aimer là.**_

- Bon, que vouliez-vous me demander ?

- Vous pensez que Sasuke le prendrait mal, si je l'enfermais dans la plus haute tour de Konoha comme dans raiponce ? En lui coupant tous les mois les cheveux évidemment.

_**Hey ! Si je lui présente les choses comme un jeu de rôles ? Jouer au prisonnier et au tortionnaire, je sais déjà comment le mettre au supplice. Bordel, je m'excite tout seul ! Pense Kakashi-sensei, pense Kakashi en jupette hawaïenne lors des vacances précédentes… J'étouffe un rire moqueur, parce que c'est quelque chose, du pur dossier!**_

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

- Pour qu'il me baise sans vergogne et bien profondément comme il sait si bien le faire.

- Ah, ce n'est pas vrai ! V…

- Ba si, j'vous jure il assure grave ! La pénétration, il utilise du lubrifiant qui chauffe c'est super comme sensation et comme je suis hyper réactif, sa me donne l'impression que je me consume. Limite irréel, comme dans un rêve. Le coupais-je sans m'en apercevoir.

- Vraiment, tous les deux, vous vous êtes très bien trouvés. Me lança t-il exaspéré.

- Sérieux ? Vous pouvez donc dire ça à mon père alors ! M'exclamais-je, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi vous aiderais-je tout les deux ? Me dit-il d'un ton las.

- Qu'est ce que je fous là alors ?

- … Cela s'appelle une confession, pas une aide sociale. Soupira t-il.

- Et le délire d'aider son prochain alors ? Radin !

_**C'est un complot établit par nos père pour nous séparer. Si jamais mon petit papa est dans le coup… Je balance à maman qu'il a cassé le rétroviseur de la voiture en matant le cul de la voisine. **_

- Vous et votre petit-ami êtes insupportables !

- Oh merci, je fais de mon mieux. Répondis-je plein d'entrain.

- … Pfff.

- Bon, revenons à nos moutons, monsieur le curé. Fis-je sérieusement.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je vous préviens que si par votre faute, on me sépare de Sasuke, je vous défoncerais tellement la gueule que même dieu vous refusera l'accès au paradis ! Ne vous y fiez pas, je suis bien plus violant que mon petit-ami possessif. Je sais qu'il faut creuser un trou d'au moins deux mètrse pour enterrer un corps et que pour dissoudre la chair et les os rien de tel que l'acide. Qu'en pensez vous? Tentez?

_**En fait, j'aurais du en venir là dès le début. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis trop bavard.**_

- J'en… toucherais un mot à vos père respectif mais demandez leur de venir se confesser eux aussi. Capitula t-il.

- Génial ! Merci beaucoup.

_**Vite, faut que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à Sasuke. Faut fêter ça, retrouvailles au lit moi je dis. Nous priver de sexe pendant une semaine, la misère quoi. Etre réduit à devoir me masturber devant une simple photo quand je peux avoir le vrai… tous des malades !**_

Owari.

* * *

><p>Et, oui ce n'est pas fini et Iruka en verra encore de toute les couleurs. Au final, curé... quel beau métier là!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah ah ah ah ah , vous allez rire! J'ai oubliée de publier la suite ah ah ah ah... [grand moment de solitude]... Heu ahem, donc voilà la suite -_-'**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

_**Hier, dieu m'a doublement mit à l'épreuve. J'ai bien cru que ma patience légendaire allait s'envoler et j'en ai fait des cauchemars. Heureusement pour moi, je ne pense pas revoir ces deux là, un jour dans mon église. **_

- Bonjour ! S'exclama un homme tout joyeux, me faisant sursauter.

- Bonjour, mon fils.

- Je suis Uzumaki Minato.

- …

_**Ca me fait une belle jambe !**_

- Le papa de Naruto. Ajouta t-il devant mon silence.

_**Oh seigneur ! Pourquoi me mettre au supplice dès le matin ?**_

- Oh oui, le petit Naruto.

_**C'est moi ou sa fait hypocrite ?**_

- Mon fils m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir. A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non.

_**Je me vois bien lui dire « votre fils se complait dans la luxure, il n'y a rien pour le guérir ». Quoique, l'exorcisme pourrait faire des miracles… Non, je suis un pacifique, voyons !**_

- Alors… Que voulez-vous ?

- Que vous vous confessiez.

- Ah.

_**Ca n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter, je vois que c'est de famille.**_

- Et… faut dire une prière ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda t-il.

- Si… si vous voulez.

_**Je suis agréablement surpris, je dois dire.**_

- Heu, vous êtes sur parce qu'elle ne risque pas de vous plai…

- Allez-y faites. Fis-je pour l'encourager.

- Je vous aurais prévenu. Notre bière qui est au frais, que notre demi soit versé. Que notre volonté soit faite, au bar comme au comptoir. Pardonnez-nous nos gueules de bois, comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui boivent du coca. Soumets-nous aux demi-pressions et délivre-nous de la soif. Amen ton six pack !

_**Qu'est ce**__** que… Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Le fils est au bord de la nymphomanie et lui c'est un alcoolique.**_

- Je pense que nous allons en rester là avec les prières et en venir directement à la confession. Lui dis-je déconcerté.

- Humm, qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire de répréhensible dans ma vie ? Réfléchit-il.

_**Voilà qu'il se prend pour un saint !**_

- Oh je sais ! S'écria t-il.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

_**- Je sens que ça va être beau …**_

- Une fois, j'ai mis un zéro à mon élève Kakashi pour devoir non-rendu, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. En vrai, j'avais mangé une crêpe au chocolat… qui s'est répandue sur sa copie. Vous l'auriez vu, il était dévasté ! Il y a aussi la fois où je faisais faire son rot à Naruto, il a vomit par-dessus mon épaule et ça a atterrit sur le contrôle de Kakashi… Je ne l'avais pas encore corrigé. Il y a encore eu ce fameux jour où il était venu tout content me montrer son projet d'art plastique, qu'il avait réalisé avec précision et à la perfection. Il avait mit une journée pour le faire, moi, il m'a fallu deux secondes pour le réduire à néant… j'ai accusé le chat.

_**Monsieur catastrophe dans toute sa splendeur et accuser honteusement un pauvre chat sans défense, je pense sérieusement à appeler « l'arche de Noé » et la « SPA ». Depuis, il a surement récidivé.**_

- Quelle a été la réaction de votre élève à ce moment là ?

- Il s'est évanoui. Le choc était trop gros.

_**Je devrais peut-être le dénoncer à l'académie japonaise pour maltraitance psychologique envers un élève ?**_

- Et… à part votre maladresse inconditionnelle ? Vous n'avez pas autre chose à confesser ? Dis-je un peu sèchement à la fin.

- … J'ai osé mater l'affreux cul de la voisine et à cause de cette pète couilles, j'ai accidentellement défoncé mon rétroviseur. J'ai dis à ma femme que quelqu'un avait du me l'accrocher sur le parking du boulot.

- Pourquoi avoir regardé le postérieur de votre voisine s'il est affreux ?

- Vous ne l'avez jamais vu ça se voit ! Il est tellement monstrueux que votre cerveau est vidé en un millième de seconde.

_**Je vois que l'exagération fait partie de ses nombreux talents, si je puis dire.**_

- Avez-vous autre chose sur la conscience ?

- Oui ! Déclara t-il d'une voix déterminée.

- Je vous en prie.

_**Ca m'aurais étonné qu'il n'est plus rien à confier.**_

- Je mate ma femme tout le temps.

- En quoi est-ce un problème ?

_**Celle là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite !**_

- Vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai toujours envie d'elle ! Surtout quand elle fait la cuisine. Oouuhh dans ces moments là, j'ai envie de la plaquer contre la table et hop ! Une bonne petite levrette, sa me donne des frissons.

- S'il vous plait ne vous excitez pas dans mon église. Dis-je paniqué.

- Sa risque pas ! Sauf si, il y avait ma femme là je ne pourrais pas me retenir, hé hé.

- Ahem, en gros votre femme malgré les années vous… excite toujours.

- Oui ! C'est grave docteur ? S'empressa t-il de dire.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je pense que cela soit une bonne chose.

- Pas quand votre femme vous gifle en vous traitant de pervers. Chose dont je n'avais pas du tout mérité vu qu'elle s'était laissée emporter, elle aussi. C'est même elle qui a voulue recommencer ! C'est un comble vous trouvez pas !

- Heu…

_**Que suis-je censé lui dire ? **_

- Je… je pense que les femmes préfèrent les ambiances romantiques et…

- Déconnez pas ! Ma femme n'est absolument pas innocente, je dirais même plus c'est une mante religieuse, une fois dans ses filets, vous êtes cuit. Elle aguiche comme personne, la preuve : je suis toujours marié avec et je ne le regrette pas ! Et, elle m'a donnée un merveilleux fils.

- Fils que vous avez fait venir ici parce que vous n'acceptez pas son homosexualité. Lui fis-je remarqué.

- QUOI ? MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! Hurla t-il.

- Où est le problème dans ce cas ?

- Il va partir, m'oublier, ne plus m'aimer puisqu'il aime un autre homme et je ne serais plus son papa chéri.

_**Que ? Mon dieu pardonnez moi, mais cet homme est complètement absurde ! J'en rigolerais presque !**_

- Voyons Uzumaki-san ! Revenez sur terre, votre fils vous aimera toujours ! C'est de la jalousie mal placée.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, l'amour qu'il vous porte et celui qu'il porte à son petit ami ne sont pas les mêmes.

_**Il soupira et reprit :**_

- Je sais mais vous comprenez c'est mon unique fils, alors ne plus le voir aussi souvent sa fait un vide.

- Dites-vous que c'est un plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, vous aurez plus de temps pour vous occupez de votre femme.

- … Mais c'est fantastique ce que vous dites ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! S'émerveilla t-il.

_**Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que sa femme m'en voudra à vie. Comment ai-je pu dire une chose pareille ? Honte à moi pour avoir pensé à des choses impures. Et dire que je l'ai fait venir parce que de nos jours plus personne ne se confesse et surtout parce que j'aime les potins… mais là… c'est trop !**_

- Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais vous m'avez donné une idée merveilleuse, il me faut la préparer et ma femme ne pourra pas me gifler pour sa !

_**Et, il partit en trompe pour rentrer chez lui…**_

_**La conclusion de cette confession ? Le père doit être aussi nymphomane que le fils. Tel père tel fils !**_

_**Owari.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais il est pas top!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Confessions**

_**Quinze minutes, quinze minutes et cinquante trois secondes que Uchiwa-san est assit à ne rien dire. Je pense sérieusement que je dois être maudit. Cet homme fait déjà peur en temps normal mais son silence fait encore plus peur. **_

- N'avez-vous aucun aveu à faire ? Tentais-je pour briser ce silence pesant.

- Un Uchiwa n'a rien à se reprocher, un Uchiwa est parfait.

_**D'ac… cord… l' arrogance c'est dans les gênes !**_

- Vous pouvez être parfait tout en faisant des erreurs, ne dit-on pas l'erreur est humaine ?

_**Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Je suis vraiment nul, je n'ai aucune répartie.**_

- Si vous le dites.

- Alors, n'avez-vous pas fait des choses par le passé dont vous seriez plus ou moins honteux ?

- La seule chose dont j'ai honte c'est de me laisser avoir si facilement par mon meilleur ami.

- Et qui est votre meilleur ami ? Demandais-je.

- Uzumaki Minato.

_**Vade retro satanas ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? J'aurais du faire la relation dès le début, je suis trop naïf.**_

- Je vois, je vous comprends.

- Ca j'en doute ! S'exclama t-il.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ce baka arrive à me faire faire des trucs absolument ridicules.

- Allons, ça ne peut pas être si ridicule que ça.

- Ah oui ? Et, se retrouver déguisé en chat lors d'une buverie à l'université, hein ? Attention je ne parle qu'un stupide masque. Non, non je vous parle de tout l'attirail : oreilles, queue, clochette au cou, moustaches dessinées au marqueur. J'ai déambulé dans toute la cité muni d'un simple jeans et travesti ! Vous n'imaginez pas la cohue que cela à déclenché, j'ai failli me faire violer par une cinquantaine de filles.

_**Ne ris pas, Iruka ne ris surtout pas !**_

- Ahem… mais cela c'est quand même bien fini, non ? Fis-je en me raclant la gorge pour ne pas rire.

- Bien fini ? Je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec des griffures partout, pendant que ce con se foutait de ma gueule !

- Voyons, il ne faut pas faire un cas une généralité.

- Vous croyez ? Si je vous disais qu'il a réussi à me faire danser la macaréna à poils ?

_**Oh seigneur, s'il continu comme ça, je ne vais pas arriver à me retenir. Ahem Iruka soit fort, cet homme te confie ses malheurs burlesques, alors ne te moque pas, c'est mal. Et, se serait très bête si tu mourrais maintenant, c'est trop drôle pour ne pas écouter le reste !**_

- Quoi d'autre ? Demandais-je innocemment.

- Il y a eu cette fameuse soirée qui a commencé avec un concours de ramen alors que je ne voulais pas, on a terminé cette foutue soirée dans les toilettes à vomir nos tripes tout en étant mort de rire.

_**Je souris amusé mais en même temps c'est répugnant.**_

- Ce n'est pas fini, j'en ai d'autre des comme ça !

- Allez y, allez y ne vous coupez pas pour moi.

- Un jour ce baka blond dans toute sa splendeur, alors qu'on était au parc avec nos fils, quelque femmes célibataires sont venues me parler et vous devinerez jamais ce qu'il a fait !

- Non quoi ? Dis-je intéressé.

- Il m'a prit la main et a dit « aller viens chéri on rentre », depuis toutes les mères nous prennent pour un couple gay et on les entend gémir des « qu'ils sont mignons ». Un Uchiwa n'est pas mignon, il est beau et classe, pas « mignon », l'horreur !

- Nous y voilà.

- Nous y voilà, quoi ? Demanda t-il énervé.

- Votre blocage concernant l'homosexualité de votre fils.

- Mais non !

- Mais si.

- Mon fils fait ce qu'il veut !

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ici, lui?

- Vous n'imaginez même pas le choque que j'ai eu quand je les ai vus en train de faire... faire… ahem ahem .

- Je ne vous suis pas. Pourquoi être choqué si vous n'avez rien contre ?

- Mais vous vous rendez-compte ? Avec le fils de mon meilleur ami ! Il pénétrait l'anus du fils de Minato bon sang ! Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Je suis désolé que mon fils est prit volontairement la virginité de ton fils, pardonne moi mon manque de vigilance. Vraiment je ne pense pas que se soit suffisant.

_**Mais se sont tous des paranos ! L'un croit qu'il va perdre l'amour de son fils et l'autre croit qu'il va perdre l'amitié de son meilleur ami. **_

- Et, pourquoi ne pas en parler avec lui ?

- …

- Uchiwa-san ?

- …

_**Je rêve ou il est comme paralysé ? **_

- Uchiwa-san, vous m'entendez ?

- Ma femme est une tigresse au lit, elle aime me griffer les fesses et j'aime ça !

_**Je n'y crois pas, il divague. Evidemment, faut toujours que sa est une connotation sexuelle, non vraiment ces deux familles sont vraiment dépourvues de pensées saines, c'est affligeant.**_

- Quelle preuve de courage pour un Uchiwa ! Le provoquais-je.

- Que… QUOI ?

_**Il se réveille enfin ! L'orgueil de cet homme est très développé.**_

- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulté le nom Uchiwa ! Je ne suis pas lâche, la preuve j'y vais de se pas.

_**Quel homme caractériel… **_

- Oh et si jamais vous racontez à qui que se soit ce que je vous ai confié, je vous extermine et vous enterre dans mon jardin sous ma future piscine. Une seule allusion et vous êtes un puceau mort, c'est bien comprit ? Me dit-il d'un ton calme mais menaçant.

- Ou… oui… Répondis-je terrifié.

- Bien, bonne journée Umino-san.

_**Des timbrés, se sont tous des timbrés ! Je ne veux plus jamais les voir dans mon église ! Bon voyons le bon côté des choses leur problème avec leurs fils va être réglé... Merci moi! Un jour je dominerais le monde mais pas maintenant il faut que je me remette de mes émotions.**_

_**Owari.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je pense que ce chapitre était plus drôle que le précédent.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez celui-là.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

La messe, célébration du culte catholique par un prêtre qui commémore le sacrifice de Jésus-Christ. Ce prête ? Umino Iruka, qui ces derniers jours en a vue de toutes les couleurs à cause de deux familles. Les Uchiwa's et les Uzumaki's que je connais fort bien et qui sont bannis à vie de la sainte église de Konoha. « Une fois mais pas deux, on ne lui fera plus subir des confessions pareilles, personne n'est en mesure de les surpasser » avait-il dit.

C'était sans compter sur moi… Hayate Kakashi. Fan numéro un du Icha Icha Paradise et pourtant tous les dimanches, je me retrouve présent à la messe.

Pourquoi ? Juste pour mater mon fantasme vivant, à qui je voudrais bien enseigner les plaisirs de la vie, non pardon, les plaisirs sexuels en binôme.

Et la messe dans tout ça ? Rien à battre, on s'en fou !

Je suis donc là, assis au troisième rang, ni trop près ni trop loin. Je l'écoute… non j'écoute que dalle et je ne suis pas le seul. Tout ce beau petit monde à l'afflux pour une paire de fesses et j'en suis jaloux. Si seulement j'étais le seul à vouloir batifoler avec lui, j'aurais surement moins de mal à l'approcher.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour l'homme de sa vie, j'vous jure ! Me coltiner des heures de messe alors que je ne suis même pas catholique, je suis rien du tout en fait et je m'en balance comme l'an 40.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis excité de le voir, très excité. Voilà la raison du troisième rang… je bande et il va falloir que j'attende la fin de cette messe emmerdante à souhait pour aller me soulager.

Mon endroit préféré pour me délivrer du mal ? Le confessionnal. Amen.

Cette foutue messe se finie enfin, en plus d'avoir une érection digne de la Tour Eiffel, j'ai une crampe au cul ! Je me lève, histoire que mes fesses reprennent vie et je laisse tout le monde passer. Au moment où je me dirige vers le confessionnal, le prête me coupe le passage et s'y dirige…

Tout à coup une idée me vint en tête. Non ? Si ? Oserais-je ? Ba, pourquoi pas ! Je n'ai rien à perdre et cela reste une confession…

J'entre donc dans la petite cabine de bois, m'y installe et j'ouvre mon pantalon dans le but de me donner du plaisir. Je commence à me caresser d'un vas et viens sur toute la longueur de ma bite d'une main, je soupire d'aise, sa fait du bien.

_**- Ah Iruka…**_

De mon autre main, je titille mon gland, bon sang que c'est bon ! Je le caresse doucement du bout du doigt, puis le pince et le caresse encore.

_**- Ah c'est bon Irukaaaa ! Gémis-je encore.**_

J'accentue la vitesse de mes vas et viens sur mon membre.

_**- Oh mon dieu, Iruka suce-moi…**_

Je l'entends, il doit être limite au bord de l'évanouissement et je sais qu'il peut me voir un peu à travers cette petite grille. Et, le petit gémissement choqué qu'il a essayé de réprimer me satisfait et m'excite encore plus. Je vais bientôt venir.

_**- Laisse…moi venir en toi, Iruka !**_

Encore un gloussement, je vais le tuer à coup sur.

_**- Dans ton petit cul bien serré aahhhhhh…**_

Il a murmuré un « oh seigneur » tellement outré, j'adore.

_**- Aaaah ouiiiii laisse-moi te baisééé !**_

Mes mouvements sont devenus totalement frénétiques et incroyablement rapide… je jouis.

_**- Iruka, je t'aime ! Fis-je en serrant les dents et en me déversant. **_

Un gros boum retentit, sa y est il est tombé dans les pommes et sa m'amuse vraiment. Je sors et pars le laissant seul, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui c'est juste un choque émotionnel.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, histoire de le narguer et de le stresser un peu, je me pointe à l'église et là contre toute attente, il me pète carrément un plomb.<p>

_**- C'est bon, j'en ai marre ! Crie t-il.**_

- …

_**- Toi, tu es un gros pervers et… et…**_

Ce n'est absolument pas un scoop sensationnel, je le savais déjà. Je dirais même que je suis le meilleur de tous.

_**- Arrhhhggg vous avez gagné, je me retire des ordres. Ajouta t-il**_

Sa a fait tilt dans mon esprit, un ange passe. Je vais pouvoir le draguer en toute liberté. En cette heure précise, j'annonce officiellement un miracle et la fin de mon célibat!

_**- Que… Comment ? Fis-je, pour être sur.**_

_**- Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Comment osez-vous vous masturber dans une église et devant moi ? C'est honteux ! A cause de vous et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai pêché. J'ai eu une monstrueuse érection pour quelqu'un, qui en prime est un homme et qui n'est autre que vous, gros pervers de votre état et je me suis branlé ! Je vous préviens, pour m'avoir fait renoncer à mes vœux vous avez intérêt à prendre vos responsabilités, c'est clair ?**_

- … _**Heu… Ok, avec joie.**_

J'aurais su, j'aurais fait ça bien avant !

Conclusion générale de toute cette histoire ? Les habitants de Konoha sont des pervers.

Owari.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes.<p>

Sinon, je sais que le chapitre un reste le meilleur, normal à la base il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul chapitre.

Un merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà reviewé et ceux qui le feront.

**ps: à tous les reviewer anonymes ou ceux qui ont la flemme pour se connecter, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^**


End file.
